The Misfits
by itsravensfault
Summary: The characters from death note and naruto come together in a story of friendship and love Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters unless I made them up all credit goes to the creaters of naruto and death note
1. Chapter 1

"Alright everyone take out your homework and pass it up to the front and once you do you may talk amongst yourselves." Iruka sensei said sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Naruto tell me you did your homework?" Beyond asked when he tapped said boy's shoulder.

"Don't you any faith B?" Naruto asked looking at one of his best friends. All of his other friends answered 'no' for him. "Thanks guys you are what I call true friends." Naruto growled.

"What are we going to do over the weekend guys?" Lee sat on L's desk. "I think we should go see a movie and have and all weekend sleepover at my house."

"I think we should do that to." Sakura said as she sat on Sasuke's lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. "But what should we see?"

"The ventriloquist." Gaara answered looking at all his friends. They all nodded their head in agreement.

A spitball whizzed through the air and hit Near right in the forehead, poor kid was finishing some homework before the weekend and almost fell over. "What the fruck?" He yelled one of their made up words. He wiped the spit infested paper off his forehead.

"I hate this whole school." Mello spat as he looked at the kids who shot the non-deadly bullet (spitball), they were laughing their butts off.

"I think we all do." Naruto answered. "So whose car are we taking?"

Sakura came up with an idea. "We can take my mom's minivan but people are going to have to sit on someone else's lap."

"I call Neji." Beyond raised his hand. Neji, Beyond's boyfriend, looked up from the book he was reading completely clueless.

"So it's settled we are going to the movies and Neji is sitting on Beyond's lap." L proclaimed right as the bell rang. They all stood up and left. When they reached the door one of the boys stopped them and looked at Near.

"Did I hurt you with that spitball little fairy?" The boy asked pushing Near, wrong move. The whole group pounced on him some holding him down and others getting ready to punch.

"What's going on?" Iruka sensei asked standing up from his desk. He knew what was going on and he knew it was time to stop it. "Guys get off of him and go home, Mr. Shana you are staying with me for a little while."

Everyone got off him and helped Near up. "Thanks guys." He said trying to brush himself off.

They walked outside and to the road their destination Sakura's house. "You know what guys I think we all should get a car together so we don't have to walk everywhere and borrow other people's cars." Matt said not looking up from his psp.

"Yeah when we all get jobs and learn how to drive." L said sarcastically.

"We know how to drive L." Light said looking at the genius.

L shrugged his shoulders. "We still have to get jobs." Everyone agreed with him.

It was a long walk to Sakura's house from the school. About halfway there Near stopped and crouched down. "I'm too tired." He gave one of his rare complaints.

"Come on hop on my back I'll carry you the rest of the way." Lee said and bent down and had Near climb up on his back, ten minutes later Near fell asleep.

They finally reached the van and climbed in. Neji sat on Beyond's lap, Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap, Gaara had to sit on Naruto's lap, Mello sat on Matt's lap. Lee set Near down next to him and his head fell on his lap.

Naruto subconsciously wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and didn't notice, but Gaara did and blushed a little. "Naruto?"

"Yeah Gaara?" The blond asked the red head sitting on his lap.

"Your hand is um…"Gaara looked down where the hand landed. Naruto finally noticed and moved it away.

"Sorry." Naruto blushed as he put his hands on his side. Everyone else noticed the blushes on their cheeks and smiled. Everyone knew the two liked each other well except the two liking each other.

They arrived at the movie theater and woke Near up. "Okay we'll go buy the tickets." L pointed to himself and Light. "And the rest of you go buy the food I want…"

"We know." Everyone minus L yelled behind them as they walked to the counter.

Light turned to L. "When do you think Naruto and Gaara are going to find out about themselves?"

"Most likely in the next couple of weeks." L replied in monotone. Light nodded in agreement.

"We would like eight gummy bears, nine chocolate bars, four large popcorns, and six cokes." Sasuke ordered, he looked at other the other kids. "Anyone want to add anything?"

"I want gummy worms." Lee told the lady at the front counter.

"Is there a reason why you can't eat L's gummy bears?" Beyond asked.

"I like the worms." Lee protested.

"Anything else?" The annoyed cashier asked.

"Whoppers." Matt yelled still playing his game. The lady rolled her eyes.

"That will be it sorry." Sasuke said to the lady. She nodded and got everything ready for them. "Who wants to share their drinks?"

"I'm sharing with you Sasuke." Sakura pronounced when she latched on his arm.

"We already know that. I'll share with Near." Sakura stuck her tongue out at Lee after he said that.

"Matt and I." Mello said taking his boyfriends psp from his hands.

"Hey I'm on level eleven I can't afford to lose." Matt protested as he tried to grab the gaming device from the chocolate lover hands.

"You never can afford to lose." L said coming up behind Mello and grabbing the game. He saved for Matt and threw it to him.

"The movie will start in about ten minutes and is in theater four." Light handed everyone their tickets.

"I'm sharing with Neji." Beyond yelled, everyone looked at him weirdly. "You know the drinks."

"Oh yeah I'll share with Gaara." Naruto said looking at the other teen who nodded his head.

"I'll share with L." Light loosened his tie from their school uniform. "Did you get nachos?"

Sasuke face palmed and turned back to the lady who had everything ready. "One more thing. We need one large nacho box." The lady got the nachos ready and put it on the pile of food.

"That will be $36.50." Everyone pulled out their wallets and pitched in on paying for the food. They grabbed all the food and walked to theater four and sat down.

Halfway through the movie, that was terrifying, Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand out of fear.

When the movie ended Naruto let go of his hand blushing, and they all walked out. "I'm never going to your house ever again Gaara." Naruto said referring to Konkuro's puppets.

"Only you Naruto." Sakura said still clinging to Sasuke's arm still.

"Yeah is that why you're stopping all blood flow to Sasuke's hand?" Naruto laughed, Sakura loosened her grip and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief but not loud enough for her to hear.

"Alright let's head home now guys, before it gets too late." Near suggested. Everyone agreed and walked out to the van.

They reached the van. "I call shotgun." Naruto yelled hopping in the front.

"Wait Gaara is sitting on your lap." Neji said making a point. "And he can't sit on anyone else's lap."

"Then he can sit up here with me." Naruto patted his lap. Gaara shrugged and climbed in and sat on Naruto's lap. Once everyone was in the van they checked the time it read 10:23.

"That was a long movie." Lee yawned leaning his head on the back of the seat.

"Yeah I'm really tired." Matt said not even taking out his game to play.

"I'm not." Near and L said at the same time in the same monotone.

"Of course you guys aren't your insomniacs." Light said while turning out the parking lot.

The car went silent everyone either too tired to talk or had no need to talk. Gaara tried to fight the sleep but it was too powerful and he leaned back against Naruto and fell asleep. Naruto leaned his chair back making sure no one would be in the way and also took the path of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-When the van stopped in front of Lee's house everyone woke up except Naruto and Gaara. Gaara was still lying on Naruto but he turned on his side and had his head in the crook of Naruto's neck, Naruto didn't move at all except for his hand that were around Gaara's waist holding him there.

"Hey you two love birds wake up we're here." Beyond said trying to wake them up and succeeded in doing so. Gaara got off the blond boy and who unwrapped his arms from his waist. They all walked in the house quietly and went straight for the basement all ready for sleep.

"Okay everyone when you change please be quiet and don't wake anyone up." Lee said as he climbed the stairs to go change.

They all got changed and sat down. "I'm not that tired anymore." Beyond proclaimed.

"Neither am I let's play something." Naruto said rocking back and forth on his butt.

"What should we play?" Matt asked fixing his goggles so they were around his neck.

"Spin The Bottle." Mello suggested, everyone else had to agree or they would be up all night thinking of a game to play.

"Lee go get a root beer and Naruto will drink it." Neji ordered, Lee ran up the stairs and grabbed a glass bottle running back down stairs.

"Here" He handed the bottle to Naruto. Naruto took it and chugged the whole thing down. When he was done he let out a satisfying burp.

Everyone got in a circle and put the bottle in the middle. L was chosen to go first, he leaned over and spun the brown bottle. Everyone watched as the bottle it spun. It came to a stop on…Sakura. "Shevik." L muttered another made up swear.

"Go ahead L, kiss my girlfriend." Sasuke crossed his arms smirking. L knew Sasuke wouldn't mind really they were all friends and it was just a game.

The two leaned in and gave a quick kiss. "Aw come on you know the rules it has to last longer than three seconds." Light laughed pushing on L's shoulder. They leaned in again and kissed each other for four seconds.

"There, happy?" L asked.

"I'm not that bad of a kisser, am I?" Sakura asked pretending to be shocked.

"No you're a wonderful kisser." L answered. Sakura laughed and spun the bottle. It landed on…Near.

"You know since Near never played with us I'm pretty sure I'll be his first kiss." Sakura bragged.

"No I will." Mello yelled and grabbed Near by the collar and kissed him. "See."

Near went wide eye. "Thanks." Was the only thing he said he was to dizzy to really say anything else.

"Well shall we?" Sakura leaned in a kissed Near.

Near spun the bottle hoping it would land on Mello. When it came to a stop it landed on…Matt.

Matt leaned in and waited for Near to. Near finally leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. When Near pulled away he felt the same thing he did with Mello.

"Okay Matt spin the bottle of love." Light said. Matt obeyed and spun the bottle. It landed on…Sasuke.

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke crawled over too where Matt was, they kissed for the respected amount of time and went back to their spots.

Sasuke spun the thing and it landed on…Naruto. "Look here we are again." Sasuke said referring to a time in class when Naruto accidently kissed him.

"Yep." Naruto smiled as he leaned in. The two kissed, when they pulled away they both licked their lips causing everyone to laugh. "It's finally my turn." Naruto spun the bottle a little too hard making it leave the middle and hit Gaara on the leg. "He he sorry." The bottle was pointing towards…Gaara. Naruto was a little nervous but leaned in any way. Gaara leaned in to, nervous as well but wouldn't show it like Naruto was, and kissed Naruto. When they pulled away they didn't move for a few seconds.

"My turn." Gaara finally choked out. He spun the thing and watched as it spun. It slowed down and landed on…Beyond. They kissed each other and sat back down.

Beyond spun the bottle. "It's going to land on Light." And as it did B smirked.

"Oh great I have to kiss the psychopath." Light complained.

"Hey I have to kiss him every day." Neji laughed.

"You never protest." Beyond winked at the boy.

"Just kiss me already." Light yelled. Beyond laughed and kissed Light. "Okay now don't land on someone crazy." He said as he spun the bottle.

The bottle landed on…Neji. Light dropped his head. "He's not crazy." Lee said.

"Yeah now I have to kiss the psychopath's boyfriend." Light protested yet again.

"Stop complaining and just kiss him." Sasuke slapped Light's back.

So they kissed just to get it over with. Neji spun the bottle quickly and hand it land on…Lee.

"Finally." Lee sighed and kissed Neji. He then spun the root beer bottle. It came to a stop on…Mello. "I bet you taste like chocolate." Lee said before he kissed Mello. "Oh and you do." He laughed.

"Yeah I don't to ever buy my own chocolate all I have to do is…" Matt grabbed Mello by the neck and started making out with him.

With no signs of stopping Naruto proclaimed. "I guess the game is over."

"You're finally right Naruto." Sakura said making fun of her friend.

"Stop making fun of me." Naruto crossed his arms. "Let's watch some TV."

So they turned on the TV and changed to some random channel. No one really talked, Mello and Matt even stopped eating each other's faces.

Soon around two A.M they all fell into a land where anything could happen…


	3. The Dream

-Okay this chapter was inspired by a picture I saw of matt with a little red riding hood type outfit on so yeah.-

Naruto woke up in a forest that was covered in snow. He looked around trying to see if anyone else was there. He stood and started walking hoping he could get out of the woods. Something tugged on his leg, he turned around and it was Near with white rabbit ears on and a tail to match. "Near what the heck is wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

"You're going the wrong way." With that he hopped away. Naruto decided he would follow him. "This way, you must go this way." Near said turning a corner.

Near disappeared making Naruto concerned. He started running as he did snow started falling and he couldn't see. Before he knew it he hit a tree making him think he went unconscious.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a different place. This place was made out of candy. "Where am I?" He asked himself.

"We're in scrumptious land." Near's voice came from behind him.

"How did you get here?" Naruto asked trying to get away but Near was in a backpack that was somehow on his back.

"Well I jumped into you backpack of course." Near explained as if it was obvious.

"Ah, White Rabbit I see you're the one who brought him." L's voice came from a chocolate wall.

"L what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no my name is not L it is Lilly Lonka." L proclaimed he swung his candy cane in Naruto's face. "And that is White Rabbit on your back."

Naruto looked behind him making sure it was Near and not someone else. "Okay." He said trying not to get confused.

"Now that we have our little introductions done with let's have a drink, shall we?" L asked leading them to a small table with three tea cups on it. "Here sit, sit we have to leave soon." Naruto did as commanded and sat and drank his tea.

After everyone finished their drinks Near spoke. "We should be leaving now."

"Aw, I guess you're right we let's get going." L said standing up making Naruto do so. He was going to ask where they were going but L's candy cane to the face stopped that.

Naruto woke up yet again in a different place, except this place was full of light bulbs. "Oh yay we're at Genius's place." L stated calmly.

"Who's Genius?" Naruto question looking around trying to find the person he was talking about.

"I am." Light walked out from behind a pile of light bulbs running his hands through his hair. "Nice to see you again Lonka and White Rabbit."

"Same here." L bowed.

"Well no time to waste here let's go." Light grabbed one of his light bulbs and opened Naruto's mouth and shoved it down his throat.

Naruto tried to breathe as he was in another world. "Why do we have to cause me pain to travel?" Naruto complained.

"Shhh. We're beyond." Light hissed.

"You have to be careful with him." Near explained.

Naruto nodded and looked around. There were various knives on the walls just dripping with blood. "Boo." Beyond Birthday whispered right in Naruto's ear.

Naruto jumped fleeing from his friend. "Hello Psycho." L said monotone.

Beyond didn't waste any time he grabbed one of his knives. "Shall we go?" He grabbed Naruto's ear and sliced it off.

Naruto screamed feeling for his ear expecting it not to be there but it still was. Beyond laughed followed by Light. Naruto noticed he was again in a forest but not one covered in snow. "This is where Bushy lives." Near told.

A figure jumped down from the trees and landed behind everyone. "Don't worry we are leaving!" Lee yelled before kicking Naruto on the back of the head.

Naruto groaned as they entered a different place. "Why are we staying in each world less and less?" Naruto asked.

"Because we have to meet up with someone very soon." Beyond said. Naruto nodded understanding. He looked in front of them and there was a castle.

Sasuke walked down the front steps. "King Revenge we need to hurry." L yelled.

"Very well." Sasuke sighed and pulled out a gun. He aimed it right between Naruto's eyes and shot, Naruto cringed expecting to die.

When he opened his eyes he saw pink everywhere. "Love come out now." Light yelled looking around.

Naruto felt string go around his neck and then himself being strangled. He went blank and passed out.

He woke yet again in a different world. "Sorry I thought it would make things go faster." Sakura explained before smiling at Naruto.

"Yes Love we understand." Lee said.

Naruto looked at his surroundings, there were just flames everywhere. "Now where are we?" He asked.

"We're at Two's place." L swung his candy cane around.

"Yeah welcome." Mello said sitting on a couch. "Come here Naruto." Naruto obeyed. Mello grabbed a hold of his shirt. "Now let's roll." He pushed the poor boy into the flames, along with Near but he's okay.

Naruto was really mad at how he was being handled but figured it didn't matter if he complained. A pile of books fell in front of everyone. "Well Worm is here." Beyond smiled.

Neji walked up to them. "Hello Naruto how are you?" He asked.

"Well I've been pushed around a lot lately but other than that fine I think." Naruto said trying to explain.

"That's nice. Well you know what's next right?" Neji questioned.

"Yeah you're going to use some method to kill me." Naruto was surprised that just now he got the routine. Neji nodded and jabbed him in the throat.

Naruto woke up in a place that was all black. He saw something in the far off distance and wondered what it was. "Where are we?" He asked, but no one answered. He looked around and everyone was gone. He gulped. "Um hello?" He called out.

"Naruto you're finally here thank god." Matt said instantly getting closer. He was sitting on the ground with a basket next to him, he was wearing a red hood that only covered his head and his shoulders with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Now we can go on the little trip I had planned for you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Just come sit down and grab the basket." Matt demanded. Naruto did as he was told and he was brought into a car.

He looked over and saw that Gaara was driving. "Hey Gaara!" Naruto squeaked. He didn't answer, something seemed off with the other teen to. Naruto saw that he was crying.

"God I hate him so much" Gaara yelled hitting the steering wheel. Naruto look outside the window it was raining. Gaara yelled something incomprehensible and Naruto felt himself being lifted out of his seat. The car was flipping over and as it landed on the ground Naruto woke up.

Naruto was breathing heavy, he looked around and he was back in Lee's basement. "Naruto are you okay?" He heard Gaara's voice. He whipped his head towards the red head.

Naruto lunged at him and hung around his neck. "You're okay." He sighed into the others shoulder. "You're not hurt."

Gaara was tense for a few seconds before noticing that Naruto actually started crying into his shoulder. He lifted up his arms and put them around the blonds torso and held him there till morning.


End file.
